Waking up Rose
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: "Come on, Princess, time to awaken." Rose had heard the muggle story her mum had told her about years ago, of the princess who slept for one hundred years, and the prince who woke her with a kiss…thinking the small kiss to her temple was it, before every thought flew out of her mind as he pressed a single small kiss to her cherry red lips. (Rose/Scorpius. Rated M for a reason)


disclaimer- harry potter not mine, characters not mine- none of this is mine.

please review- reviews make updates happen much faster, and fel free to leave suggestions and requests as well.

Scorpius froze at the words that came out of Mrs Weasleys mouth, turning to look at her wide eyed in horror "w- wake rose? Ummm…maybe someone who" he tried to refuse, the words freezing and broken in stammering terror. Hermionies soft brown eyes lit up, her eyebrows raising as she hid a laugh "Scorpius, are you afraid of my daughter?" the blonde couldn't help but nod, giving Hermione a look that translated to 'duh'. "Well too bad…besides, she wouldn't hurt you…much" Hermione finished, making Scorpius silently beseech any of the other number of potters and Weasleys in the house. Each turning away, suddenly deeply engrossed in their food, as Scorpius was left to ascend the stairs and wake the demon from her sleep. He had been staying with the Potters for the first month of the holidays, during which every single day was basically spent at Roses house, then they had been invited by Hermione to stay permanently until school started as they practically already lived there. After seven years of being Albus's best friend, even Ron had grown to like him…although he suspected that was mostly due to his having prevented Rose from dying after she had drunkenly stormed into the Forbidden forest to find the old Ford Anglia…having come across several baby Acramantula, escaping cause Scorpius was smart enough to use incendio and guarding spells whilst they got the fuck out of there- Rose had been bitten slightly, luckily the fangs hadn't pierced the skin, so the poison hadn't gone into her system. Madam Pomfrey had credited him, claiming that if Scorpius hadn't shot the blasted thing of before it had- Rose would be dead. It was the first and only time Ronald Weasley had hugged him, after that, it was Ron initiating invitations to Scorpius to their home, and encouraging Albus to be more like him. Him and rose weren't exactly friends, in truth the invitations from Ron were mostly due to Albus always being round there, he had nothing against Rose, in fact in the last year they had even been having civil discussions without Albus as a buffer- but go into her room and wake her up…yeah, no…not happening. Rose may be sweet as sugar, but the girl could swear like a sailor, throw punches like it was her job, and had enough dangerous and terrifying magical knowledge and capability to render him truly terrified when she was angry and reaching for her wand.

He knocked on the door first, not wanting to walk in in case she was already awake "Rose, you awake?" he called awkwardly from outside the door, standing and dithering for a moment before gently nudging the door open, having received no answer. Smiling slightly and hiding a chuckle as he found her curled up soundly in her blankets. Swathed in a feather filled duvet, surrounded by sleep strewn comforters and pillows 'her hair still looks perfect' Scorpius thought in irritation, not understanding how even in the depths of sleep the girls wavy auburn hair could still look so bloody perfect…not a hair was tangled or even mussed 'not fair' Scorpius thought, thinking of the fight he had every morning to get his own hair so stop defying gravity.

He knelt down besides the head of her bed, calling her name softly, softer than was probably necessary…trying to delay her waking up, as of a month ago she could officially do magic outside of Hogwarts, and even though she used it rarely, Scorpius sure as hell wasn't looking to get blasted apart for waking her up…Rose Weasley was what he called 'sporadically explosive, and dangerously unpredictable'.

Seeing her refuse to react to her name, he went for a more direct approach- reaching a hand out to grasp her shoulder over the covers and shake her. She mewled and went to roll over, until Scorpius used the hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Lemmesleep" she mumbled vaguely, keeping her eyes closed, trying and failing to look feisty whilst half asleep 'awww, cute' Scorpius's mind cooed. A smile slipping onto his lips as he continued, this time being far more dramatic and flinging her blanket off in one fell swipe. The sudden cold air hit Rose all over, and made her roll over 'as if such a petty move would wake her up' she thought, already falling back asleep. Missing the shocked look on the blonde males face when he saw the tiny strappy satin night dress (if It had enough material to be called that) she wore, the material hiked up to the tops of her long tanned legs, bunching around the tops of her thighs- 'damn, quidditch was good to her' Scorpius thought without meaning to, instantly embarrassed and guilty to have been staring at her. his track record with girls wasn't particularly shining…or clean, in truth he was lucky an angry boyfriend hadn't killed him yet, but Rose was Albus's favourite cousin, so even if he had noticed how attractive she was, he had never even dared think about trying anything- although he was curious to see how her sporadic explosive temper and unpredictable wildness would translate into the bedroom. Ignoring the thoughts, he looked past her irritatingly flawless form "Wake up" he demanded, annoyed when she ignored him…not expecting the sharp poke into her ribs that followed, jolting slightly at the pointed pressure, growing annoyed that he wouldn't let her sleep. Growling when he did it again with more force, opening her eyes slightly to glower at him, her glare intensifying when he saw that he was wearing nothing but boxers and an old faded V-neck shirt 'Damn…better wake-up call than the others, least this one aint related to me…plus hot' she thought silently. The shirt bought out the grey of his eyes- the sunlight filtering through her window making them flash silver, his body was long and lean, but Rose knew exactly how hard and firm his muscles would be from quidditch. She didn't care that her tiny satin dress basically left nothing left for his imagination, or that he was only here on someone else's orders.

Propping her head onto a bent arm, she stretched and arranged herself sideways and gorgeous along her bed, her hair fell behind her, exposing her smooth throat and shoulders; as well as her collar bones, and the tops of her well- endowed breasts. She only grew annoyed when it apparently had no effect, he watched her in irritation "just get up, won't you?" he asked again, making Rose raise an eyebrow and smile. Deciding instead that it would be far more amusing to get a rise out of him, she knew exactly how hot she was, there wasn't a male in existence who could possibly refuse her for long- and they didn't have the unfortunate position of being where Scorpius Malfoy was, or seeing what he got to see. Shaking her head as she laughed, unable to deny her being completely and undeniably awake now "what's it going to take?" he negotiated coolly…causing Rose to pay more attention- 'things are getting interesting now' she cheered "Wake me up like I wouldn't expect" she told him, rolling over so that he could admire the back of her, hearing a sigh and mumble before a weight pressed down on the mattress besides her. her stomach coiled, wondering if he was going to take the bait…nervous as she realised she hadn't actually thought that far ahead about the position she was putting herself in. holding her breath slightly as he sat on the edge of her mattress for a moment, and Rose wondered what he was thinking, probably trying to puzzle out her words. Feeling long thin fingers roll her back over using her shoulders she was surprised at the warmth of his hands on her skin as she allowed herself to be turned, her eyes fluttered closed for a second when she felt him press a kiss to her temple as he murmured into her ear, his voice liquid sun and honeyed wine in her ears "come on, Princess, time to awaken" Rose had heard the muggle story her mum had told her about years ago, of the princess who slept for one hundred years, and the prince who woke her with a kiss…thinking the small kiss to her temple was it, before every thought flew out of her mind as he pressed a single small kiss to her cherry red lips, so light, and quick and scarce that Rose almost thought she had imagined it. Rose barely had a second to process what happened before Scorpius was up and halfway towards the door 'he kissed me…he kissed me…why did he kiss me? Why did he stop kissing me? I didn't hit him, so why would he stop?' her mind babbled incessantly…only recognising the dull ache in her stomach, and tingling in her lips that told her one thing and one thing only 'I want more'.

Rolling of the bed after him with the fluidity and grace of a confounded hippogriff, not expecting him to turn as he heard her movements "don't worry, Princess" he drawled, smirking on the nickname whilst Roses stomach did backflips "that can stay in here" he promised, turning back to go. Not expecting her to rush after him and spin him around to face her, her voice breathless and rushed when she spoke "so long as we're keeping stuff in here…" then she crushed her lips against his, feeling him instantly pull her closer whilst she backed him up against her bedroom wall, sparks dancing along her skin where he touched, leaving a trail of golden fire whisky where his lips touched hers. Somehow being spun so that she was pressed against the wall, his lips moving insistent and talented along her own- butterflies and electric tingles over took every cell in her body, the sensations making her knees weak, and her mind foggy, as she wrapped her legs against his slim waist, needing the support to stop her sliding down the wall whilst his lips broke from hers to place soft hot kisses along her neck and shoulders, making rose shiver against him, small nips and licks along the base of her throat making her tip her head back and elicit soft moans as her lips parted in an O as her body trembled against his.

Her moans seemed to make him brave, using his hands to trace soft circles over the bottoms of her bare thighs, getting braver and bolder with each moan and tiny gasp she made. Reaching the tops of her thighs, and running his hands in light scratches back to her knees, whilst he returned to her lips, moving his mouth against hers in slow languid strokes that matched the circles and scratches his hands left, swallowing her noises whilst she began to impatiently writhe against him, holding onto the front of his shirt with one hand whilst the other went under to explore his hidden torso. Pinching and massaging in ways that made him shudder and buck his hips against hers in a way that would have had each of them groaning loud and hot if their hungry needing kiss wasn't burying the sounds. Their hips started to get faster and harder as he ground his very obvious hard- on into her, whilst she thrusted back, trying to angel herself to that with each stroke over her lacy knickers he hit exactly where she wanted him to, only wishing the clothes were gone. As they continued, Roses nails beginning to dig in and hold onto him as they moved against the wall, and his hands dug ceaselessly into her hips, neither of them quite having a problem with the arrangement or even thinking about where this was leading, until having had enough rose went to try to yank Scorpius's shirt of off him. The small demand making him break the kiss and stumble back, his quick reflexes stopping him from dropping the flushed horny girl onto the floor, whilst she leant back against the wall, trying to steady herself enough to hold herself upright.

He looked horrified, guilt and shame clouding his rosy cheeks and flashing eyes, looking into Roses confused and angry chocolate ones- he saw her questions, why did you stop? - he stepped back again, needing distance; unable to risk being near her, lest he touch her again "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry- I didn't mean for that to, that was wrong…I'm sorry" he told her, looking at his feet, unable to see whatever emotions were playing out across her face. Rose crossed her arms "I was hardly complaining…besides, I initiated it" Rose reasoned, her voice tinged with bitterness that he had thrown himself away from her like that. Scorpius cracked a smile at her words, looking up to find her watching him- her expression frosty, her eyes masked. "No kidding…I thought you absolutely hated it" he shot back sarcastically, watching as Roses ice melted and she smiled. Biting her lip, an obvious question over her flushed sweet face "so, why did you stop?" she asked, her voice curious, fuelled by a desire to find an answer, whilst her stomach roiled at the possible answers. Scorpius fell into the chair by her desk, watching her and sighing "I don't know, Rose. Normally I wouldn't, I've never stopped like that in my life…maybe I just think you are worth more than that." He answered, his words falling before he had time to think them through, he ignored the look of brief jealousy that crossed Roses features when he mentioned other girls, or the look of hurt when he said he had never said no before…he was most interested in the sudden spark of warmth in her eyes when he said the last words.

Rose didn't move, and for that Scorpius was grateful, he was calmed enough that the physical effects had gone down. He was in no way ready for Roses next words, and couldn't explain why exactly they seemed to hurt "you should go, tell everyone I'm awake…all that jazz" she told him quietly, her voice soft and small as she spoke. She would never admit it, but having just flung herself at the guy, being rejected, and still standing there in front of him in her tiny wrinkled dress made her feel amazingly insignificant. Even though his words said he considered her worth something more than a casual morning romp…she still didn't like it- guys didn't say no, she had never been told no by a guy…how dare he? She was both furious and curious- if he didn't just want sex, but thought she was of value…what the hell did he want from her?

He stood to go- let it not be said that Scorpius Malfoy was one to overstay a ladies welcome. "Yeah, got it" he said, passing by her where she stood still leaning against the wall besides the door "Rose…you know how we're keeping stuff here, can I keep one more thing here?" he asked her, his normally confident if not arrogant voice soft and gentle 'it's been like that since he came in my room' Rose thought briefly, not paying much attention, as she nodded at the gorgeous blonde in front of her. relieved when he came towards her and ducked his head, snaking one arm to wrap loosely around her waist, and the other running along her hair as he asked with molten eyes if kissing her was okay, not bothering to nod as her eyes flickered to his lips, her arms snaking to hold his biceps as his lips leant down to graze hers, the jolt of ecstasy making her knees near buckle, held up by Scorpius's arm keeping her up against him, as his lips moved slowly and sweetly against hers for a few moments before pulling away, seeing how her lips were parted, and her eyes were closed in bliss seconds longer than the kiss, not letting go until he was sure she could stand on her own. The small sigh that stole through her body from their kiss making him want to kiss her again. Then he turned to leave, opening the door, not expecting her to call him back to her "hey, Scorpius…maybe you should wake me again tomorrow" she invited, her eyes nervous and excited as she waited, seeing him break into a shocked small smile. "Until then…Princess" then he was jogging down the stairs, telling everyone that she was awake, and that he was going to get ready, whilst Rose closed her door and fell onto her bed- her head spinning with everything that had happened- ' a lot can happen in a single morning' she thought, then she started giggling as her dainty fingers traced her lips at the memory of their last kiss.


End file.
